In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,100 I have disclosed a concealed spring clip for securing an ornamental grill to a window or door frame. The spring effect of the clip allows it to positively retain the grill in mounted relation on the window or door frame. The present invention is directed to an improved concealed grill clip.